halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers/4-6 Timeline
Michael M. Myers is the main character and antagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Michael is drastically different to [[Michael Myers/H20 Timeline|the one who appears in H20 onwards]]. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers , Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, and Halloween: The Blood of Michael Myers. Michael is cursed by Thorn, whom controls him and murders members of his bloodline. As a child, he made his first sacrifice by murdering his older sister, Judith Myers, on Halloween night. Locked away for his crime, he escaped fifteen years later and embarked on a legendary killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield. He intended to finish the job he started by killing his remaining sister, Laurie Strode, but was stopped by his childhood doctor, Samuel Loomis. Laurie eventually died in an accident, and Michael returned a decade later to stalk her daughter and his niece, Jamie Lloyd. While the Michael in the H20 timeline also possesses supernatural powers, this timeline offers more explanation as to the nature of these powers. The Curse of Thorn grants Michael endurance; he can survive injuries that would kill a normal human being. He is apparently motivated to kill by an inner rage directed at members of his family, and hopes this rage will cease if he achieves his goal. The Cult of Thorn seek to aid and perhaps control Michael. Biography Childhood Michael M. Myers was born on October 19, 1957 at 11:57 pm, although he wasn't alive yet. Nine minutes later at 12:07 am, Michael was officially pronounced alive. Chaos Comic Halloween 1Halloween He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween II (1981) For the first five years of his life, Michael was a normal young boy who sang in the church choir, did activities with his family, but that all changed when Michael was six years old. Sometime in 1963 Michael heard a voice which told him to murder his family; unbeknownst to him, this was the voice of Terence Wynn, a doctor from the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Wynn was secretly a member of a cult of Druids who worshipped Thorn, an ancient demon which possesses one child from each tribe to sacrifice members of their bloodline on the night of Samhain — Halloween. The sacrifice of that one family would supposively mean sparing the lives of others. Michael Myers was chosen to bear this curse for his generation, and it manifested itself physically on his right wrist as the Mark of Thorn (þ).Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Michael's neighbour and babysitter, Mrs. Blankenship, was also a member of the Cult of Thorn. She would tell Michael stories about the bogeyman and the true meaning of Halloween. On October 31, 1963, the six-year-old Michael was being babysat by Mrs. Blankenship while Judith entertained her boyfriend in her home across the street. Dressed as a clown for Halloween, Michael crossed the street and watched his sister and her boyfriend kissing before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home. Life at Smith's Grove Michael was sent to Smith's Grove for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday under Wynn's authority, until he could be tried as an adult. He received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Samuel Loomis, a friend and colleague of Wynn's who was ignorant of the cult's activities. Since the night of Judith’s murder, Michael remained in a catatonic state, never speaking a word and hardly ever moving. This is not to say that Michael was completely inactive during these years. Over the span of a decade, a string of bizarre deaths took place, each one involving a patient or staff member who had some form of interaction with Michael Myers. One such incident involved an injury relating to an older patient named Tony O'Malley. Tony suffered many of the same derangements as Myers, but unlike Michael, was prone to violent outbursts and displays of emotion. After witnesses recounted seeing O'Malley bullying the smaller Myers, he was soon discovered with a crayon lodged inside his brain. Nobody suspected that the virtually comatose Michael Myers could be capable of such an attack, but Loomis began to suspect otherwise. Another such incident took place in November of that year when a patient named Adrian Wade ate an entire birthday cake that was intended for Michael. He was later found in the shower room with 2nd degree burns all over his body. He died in the medical wing a short time later. Another boy, Roger, bit off his own tongue and choked to death. There was no obvious evidence linking Myers to these three deaths. In 1971, administrator Doctor Carpenter suggested having a Halloween party in the juvenile ward. Doctor Loomis was vehemently opposed to this idea given the significance of this particular date in relation to Myers. As was his custom, Carpenter dismissed Loomis' concerns and the party went underway. A faulty generator knocked out the electricity during the party and when the power resumed, the staff discovered a girl named Nancy had apparently slipped, hit her head and drowned while bobbing for apples. Loomis noted the irony of the fact that she was seen teasing Michael only shortly beforehand. That same evening, Michael killed Doctor Jennifer Hill. Hill had been a long-time colleague and lover of Doctor Loomis and the two were only two months shy of getting married. Sam found Jennifer's body lying on the ground outside the hospital. It appeared as if she had fallen from the roof of the building and her death was written off as a suicide. This proved to be the breaking point for Doctor Loomis. After spending eight years trying to reach him, he now committed himself towards making sure that Michael Myers never saw the light of day ever again. Acting as Michael's gatekeeper became an obsession with Loomis. He no longer regarded him as a human being, but as a monster and devil, the living epitome of pure evil. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, but his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain at Smith's Grove.Halloween (extended television version) In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl. The Night He Came Home On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Travelling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognised by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware to acquire knives, rope, and a white Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. As Michael rose from apparent death to resume his attack on Laurie, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed a teenager named Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Bennett Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security guard, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed Michael in flames. Michael suffered severe burns and was left in a coma. Ten Years Later The comatose Michael Myers was sent to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium until October 30th, 1988, when he was arranged to transfer back to Smith's Grove. However, he heard that his sister Laurie Strode had died and her daughter Jamie Lloyd—his niece—lived in Haddonfield, he woke up from his coma and murdered those with him in the ambulance. After the vehicle crashed off a bridge, Michael escaped and began his journey back to Haddonfield. He stopped at Penney's gas station and murdered the employees, stealing new overalls from one of the mechanics. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who had heard of Myers' escape and was tracking him once more, encountered him at the diner and begged him to leave the people of Haddonfield alone. Michael responded by driving off in a stolen truck, burning the station to the ground in the process and leaving Loomis stranded.Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers In Haddonfield, Jamie was suffering regular nightmares about her uncle. When taken shopping for Halloween costumes by her adoptive sister, Rachel Carruthers, she briefly saw him as he was stealing a new mask from the discount store. When Loomis finally arrived in town, he contacted new sheriff Ben Meeker with the news of Michael's return. The pair of them went out searching for Jamie, who was trick-or-treating with Rachel. Meanwhile, Michael had begun his attack on Haddonfield, destroying the town's power supply and single-handedly wiping out the entire police force but Meeker and Deputy Logan. When word got around that Myers was back, a group of vengeful townsfolk began patrolling the streets with shotguns. Meeker and Loomis finally caught up with Jamie and Rachel, and they all took refuge in Meeker's house. However, when Michael found a way in and began killing their protectors, the two girls escaped via the roof, and were eventually rescued by the people hunting Myers. Jamie and Rachel were driven out of town to safety as the State police arrived to deal with Michael Myers. However, Michael had secretly hitched a ride under their truck, and Rachel was forced to take the wheel as Michael clawed at her from the roof, eventually throwing him off the roof and hitting him straight on. Jamie went over to check her uncle's body, and as he rose once again, Meeker and a team of armed police showed up and shot him relentlessly until he fell into a nearby mine shaft. The police threw a stick of dynamite into the mine to finish him off, but Michael crawled out just in time and was swept away by a river. When he finally escaped the current, he fell back into his coma and was discovered by a hermit who nursed him back to health.Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers The Hunt for Jamie Continues... A year later, Michael awoke from his coma, killed the hermit, and continued searching for his niece. Jamie was now living at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic after stabbing her step-mother on Halloween, 1988. Michael's evil had somehow affected her and she now shared some kind of psychic bond with her uncle, knowing where and when he would strike next. Michael returned to Haddonfield, and began stalking Rachel, sneaking into her house and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. When Rachel's friends Tina Williams and Samantha Thomas showed up looking for her, Michael followed them to a party at Tower Farm. Jamie, however, sensed that Tina was in danger and escaped the clinic to look for her friend. At the party, Michael murdered Samantha and her boyfriend in the barn while they were having sex. Just as Tina found the bodies of her friends and the police officers sent to protect, Jamie showed up at the farm and Michael chased them through the fields in his car. Tina sacrificed herself to save Jamie shortly before Loomis and the Haddonfield police arrived. Loomis told Michael, who was lurking in the woods, to meet him at the Myers house. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker arranged a sting operation to trap Michael at his childhood home, using Jamie as bait. Michael, however, was not falling for the trick, and murdered the staff at the Children's Clinic to distract the police. Ignoring Loomis' attempts to reason with him, Michael killed the remaining police officers and began chasing Jamie through the derelict Myers house. She eventually ran upstairs to the attic, where she discovered a child's coffin laid out ready for her. With nowhere left to run, Jamie climbed into the coffin, and, as Michael raised his knife, asked her uncle to show her his face. In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael removed his mask and began crying, but when Jamie tried to wipe his tears, he recoiled in a rage. He followed Jamie downstairs, where Loomis shot him with tranquilizers before finally beating him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael was taken into custody at the Haddonfield Police Station, and Meeker made preparation for him to be transferred to a maximum security facility by National Guardsmen. However, Terence Wynn entered the building and machine-gunned every officer in the building before disappearing with both Michael and Jamie. 6 Years Later The residents of Haddonfield believed that Jamie and Michael died in the explosion at the police station in 1989. In fact, Wynn had taken them to Smith's Grove, where the Cult of Thorn performed experiments for the next six years and later had a 15-year-old Jamie impregnated. On October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to a boy and escaped the sanitarium with the help of a sympathetic midwife. Michael awoke once again After calling a radio station to alert Dr. Loomis that Michael was after her, Jamie hid her baby at a bus station and fled back to Haddonfield. When Michael forced her off the road, Jamie took refuge in a barn, where Michael found and impaled her on a corn thresher. As the bleeding Jamie told him he could not have her baby, Michael switched on the machinery and watched as his niece was gutted (this occurs only in the theater version of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers). He then returned to Jamie's vehicle in search of the infant, to find that he wasn't there. The Cult of Thorn Meanwhile, a new family had recently moved into the Myers house, relatives of the couple who adopted Laurie Strode. The youngest, Danny Strode, was hearing voices telling him to kill, much like Michael had as a child. Across the street, Tommy Doyle lived in a boarding house owned by Mrs. Blankenship and was obsessed with Michael Myers. After hearing Jamie's cry for help over the radio, Tommy tracked the call to the bus station and discovered her baby, who he named Steven. He then contacted Dr. Loomis, who warned the Strode family that they were in danger. True to Loomis' warnings, Michael returned to his house and murdered the Strodes in search of Jamie's baby, leaving only Danny and his mother Kara alive. Kara and Danny were taken in by Tommy, who explained to them his theories that Michael Myers was cursed by Thorn. The Cult of Thorn arrived at the boarding house to retrieve Stephen, and Wynn finally revealed his true colors to Loomis, his long-time friend and colleague. The cult then kidnapped Kara, Danny, and Stephen, leaving Tommy and Loomis drugged. When they awoke, Tommy and Loomis tracked the cult down to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. As Loomis confronted Wynn about his role in the creation of Michael Myers, he also had plans to use Michael's power to exploit through Jamie's baby as well as Danny Strode using DNA testing. Meanwhile, Tommy snuck into the maximum security ward to rescue Kara and the children. They encountered Michael Myers wandering the halls of the asylum, as they see Wynn and other members of the cult began their experiments. Michael then went into the operating room, apparently rebelling against being a pawn of the cult, and slaughtered them all including Dr. Wynn. He then continued his search for Jamie's baby, only to be pumped full of drugs and beaten unconscious with a pipe by Tommy. As Tommy, Kara, and the children prepared to leave Smith's Grove for safety, Dr. Loomis decided to go back inside to attend to some "business". However, Michael's mask is seen on the floor and Loomis is heard screaming. Finding Tommy The following information is only relevant to the Chaos Comics series. Nearly Four years later on October 30th, Michael broke into the office of Michael Cyphers at Smith's Grove and pinned him against the door with a knife. Michael stayed in the office until Tommy Doyle came in and watched as Tommy took Loomis' files, unaware that Cyphers was still pinned to the door. Michael then followed Tommy back to his home and waited outside until it was Halloween and broke into the house. When he approached Tommy, he planned to kill him but Tommy took out his gun and shot at Michael multiple times but it had no effect on Michael who backhanded Tommy against a mirror. It was at this time that Tommy grabbed a whiskey bottle and smashed it into Michael's face. Tommy then got a lighter and lit Michael's face on fire and then hit him with a chair, which sent Michael out the window. Michael was still alive after all this and quickly fled. He retreated back towards his childhood home and hid in the bushes as he watched Tommy also hiding and watching former sheriff Leigh Brackett stuff Richie Castle's body into his car. He stayed at the house as both of them left but Michael wasn't alone for too long as Richie's friends, Lonnie Elamb and Keith came to the Myers house in search of their friend. The two spilt-up in their search and Keith was quickly beheaded by Michael. Lonnie soon discovered both Keith's head and Michael who then proceeded to stab Lonnie. Michael stayed in his home until it was dusk and walked towards Haddonfied Church but before he entered the building, he saw a young woman named Jackie alone in her boyfriend's car. Jackie thought it was her boyfriend and demanded a kiss but Michael stabbed her and left her to die as he continued onto the church. Michael went towards the basement where he discovered the priest trying to help Tommy and Brackett escape. Michael quickly stabbed the priest but was stopped briefly when Tommy hit him with a chair. As Michael tossed Tommy aside, Brackett took a lantern and smashed it onto Michael's head. Michael then stabbed Brackett in the chest while Tommy grabbed a fire extinguisher and electrocuted Michael and caused the church to explode, allowing Tommy to escape once more. The Blackest Eyes Surviving the last encounter with Tommy, Michael would later discover that his sister, Laurie Strode, was actually alive. In the events similar to the H20 timeline, Michael hunted down Laurie, who was under the disguise of Keri Tate. Michael and Laurie faced off against each other, which ended with Michael finally being killed when Laurie beheaded him. http://halloweenmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_III:_The_Devil%27s_Eyes List of confirmed human victims of Michael Myers ''Halloween #Judith Myers: Knifed 9 times #Christopher Hastings: Chest knifed #Annie Brackett: Throat slit and strangled #Robert Simms: Impaled with knife #Lynda Van der Klok: Strangled with phone cord Halloween II #Alice Martin: Knifed #Alan Gateway's Son: Killed by unknown causes (mentioned in 4th film) #Bernard Garrett: Hammer claw in head #Vincent Scarlotti: Strangled with cord #Karen Bailey: Drowned/scalded in hot water #Frederick Mixter: Eye stabbed with syringe #Janet Marshall: Air bubble injected in head #Virginia Alves: Blood drained by I.V. #Jimmy - Head trauma from slipping on floor #Jill Franco: Stabbed with a scalpel #Terrence Gummell: Throat slit with scalpel ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers # Attendant J. Black: Head grabbed/impaled # Attendant L. Evans: Killed by unknown causes # Paramedic #1: Killed by unknown causes # Paramedic #2: Killed by unknown causes # Mechanic: Impaled through ribcage with rod # Shelly Matthews: Killed by unknown causes off-screen # Bucky: Thrown on transformer # Deputy Pierce: Dismembered off-screen # Police Officer #1: Killed off-screen # Police Officer #2: Killed off-screen # Deputy Logan: Killed by unknown causes off-screen # Kelly Meeker: Impaled with shotgun # Brady: Neck snapped and impaled # Orrin Gateway: Knifed # Alan Gateway: Knifed # Unger: Thrown off truck # Earl Ford: Neck ripped open Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers # Hermit: Knifed in back # Rachel Carruthers: Stabbed with scissors # Mike: Head impaled with garden claw # Spitz: Impaled with pitchfork # Samantha Thomas: Sliced with scythe # Nick Ross: Killed with pitchfork off-screen # Tom Farrah: Killed with pitchfork off-screen # Tina Williams: Stabbed # Eddy Grey: Bashed repeatedly against car hood # Charlie Bloch: Hung from noose # Max Hart: Killed off-screen # Patsey West: Killed off-screen Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers # Nurse Mary: Impaled through head on spike # Motorist: Neck twisted/snapped # Jamie Lloyd: Impaled on corn thresher # Debra Strode: Hacked with axe # John Strode: Stabbed to fuse box/electrocuted # Barry Simms: Stabbed # Tim Strode: Throat slit # Beth: Knifed repeatedly in the back # Unnamed Sanitarium Patient: Knifed # Dr. Bonham: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #1: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #2: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #3: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #4: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #5: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #6: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #7: Killed with surgical machete # Dr. Terence Wynn: Killed with surgical machete # Unnamed Cult Doctor #8: Face/skull crushed against metal bars Animal victims ''Halloween #Olivia: Slammed against wall and eaten #Lester: Strangled ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers # Sundae: Killed by unknown causes Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers # Max: Killed by unknown causes Debatable murders Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers # Dawn # Mrs. Blankenship # The Entire Thorn Cult # Dr. Samuel Loomis Appearances *'Halloween (1978)' *'Halloween II (1981)' *'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers' *'Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers' *'Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers' *[[Halloween #1|'Halloween #1']]' '(Non-Canon) *[[Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes|'Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes']]' '(Non-Canon) *[[Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes|'Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes']]' '(flashbacks) (Non-Canon) References Category:Male characters Category:Myers Family Category:Killers Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Chaos Comics Halloween characters Category:1950's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Cult of Thorn Category:Unknown fate Category:Villains Category:Lloyd Family Category:Fathers